A day without her
by Satosereftw
Summary: It wasn't as though they'll never see each other again, it was just an eventful offer for her after all. The day would just go by usual: lots of intense and tiring training. And still, in the midst of it he couldn't help but ponder:'Something's clearly not right.. but what? ' Satosere Amourshipping Satoshi x Serena Ash x Serena
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :  
**

 **Introduction - A rather late morning, but still a morning nonetheless**

* * *

 **There's no doubt that the world is filled with breathtaking and unimaginable sceneries. In each part of the world you can surely stumble across so, you can distinguish them as regions it Although it seemed that all of them were the same, containing things as such : mountains, rivers,seas,cliffs,trees and so question rises then... what can possibly make them different from one another? Was it the humongous amount of never-before seen creatures that lived there? Of course, that would be the most logical and normal... but then again something was clearly not right.**

* * *

"Ah, it's so late!Everyone wake up!"a girl with short and honey like hair spoke.

"Ehh?What are you talking about Serena ?it's probably 5:00 in the morning .Just two more hours and then I'll wake up, now let's sleep 'kay? G'night~~"a little blonde girl ,and rather sleepy at the moment ,said.

"Eureka, it's almost noon!I know we stayed up way too much last night, but we can't sleep on forever, now let's go and wake up the boys."

"Okay ,okay. Bye bye sleeping bag, i'll miss you very much."her tone changing, gesturing as she spoke, so that 'the dramatic' effect could be achieved.

"Eureka don't make that long face, you'll definitely see it ,don't you to go and wake up Citron?"

"AAAH!That's right!How can I miss the opportunity to wake up big brother!"the girl excitedly shouted and started hoping up and down, as she made her way towards his tent to give him a not so pleasant wake up morning.

"I got the feeling that'll work."and as she was saying that she began giggling to herself, thinking what kind of playful (and cruel) method would she use to wake her beloved brother up.

After getting ready, she got out of the tent only to hear a loud ,with a tone of complete discomfort, scream.

"EUREKA! Do you want to crush me?!Don't just jump on my sleeping bag like that!And so early in the morning at that, geez."the boy with also blonde hair stated.

"Morning?What are you talking about big brother? It's noon."

"..."

"EEEH?!H-How can that be possible! My new invention should have wake me up at 8:00 AM."His mind completely taken by his perfectly made calculations and equations that he used for his new invention.

"Probably because you set it up at 8:00 and an awful name."Her little gestures along the line just made it worse for her brother.

"How do you know that?I didn't mentioned what it was called."

"Glad you didn't. It would've been lame anyway~"

"Eureka!"

"Oh shut it you two, let's have breakfast first, then you can resume your bickering."Serena said, loudly enough so they could hear her from the tent.

"Fine."They said simultaneously, hinting in their voice that this wasn't over.

As they were reaching the place where they would've enjoyed their long-awaited by their stomachs food, Serena noticed that one person from their group missed.

"Eh, Eureka where's Satoshi?"Serena asked not sure how the boy haven't gotten up yet, with all the 'mini buffet' that she made for them. She was really hoping that the hard-work that she put in cooking it(and especially the taste) ,would make everyone happy.

"I think he's still sleeping, you'd think with all the noise we made he would've woken up by now .He sure is a heavy sleeper, huh? Haha."the little girl said nonchalantly.

"With all the training he had going last night, you can't really blame him I guess."Serena sighed as she made her way into his tent so she could wake him up.

.

.

.

As she got closer to the sleeping bag, the girl almost didn't want to make him up: that's just how peaceful and calm his expression seemed to be.

"Satoshi?"her voice a little timid at first.

"Come on, Satoshi wake up."adding a bigger volume this time.

"Ne , ne. Wake up!"again her voice struggled to be loud, but still nothing.

She began to budge him, and the result was the same. The thought of her being as nosy and 'jumpy' as Eureka did cross her mind .But yeah it just crossed and never stayed.

"Oh, I know!Eureka can you open the tent a bit more?"

" 'Kay."

With the tent being almost wide open, the smell of breakfast began to intrude the tent and also, a raven (and a tint of green) haired boy's nose.

"Pika pi?"the sound of his companion rose and began dashing , as soon as the smell invaded his little nose, towards the anticipated and most likely delicious food.

"Mmhmm... Smells so good... ."the boy said as he was trying to reach the food that seemed so close him. It appears the smell tricked his senses a little bit, because what he grabbed was not food but... a piece of cloth?

"What are you doing Sato-?!"

Before finishing her sentence, a sudden force managed to drag her realizing what was happening, the shades her skin went trough were definitely never seen before .They all had something in common: red was the color that diverged them.

"Hmmm, what's happening? Something feels kinda heavy but really warm."He didn't really mind that his body was pressed against something, it was more of a soft feeling and a really nice smell that his mind began to memorize. Satoshi was though a little confused because what he smelled earlier wasn't in his reach.

"A-ah I-I-I w-was t-t-trying to wake y-y-you up."Serena stuttered, trying to make her explanation on how did she exactly end up in her um.. position.

She simply didn't know what to do, her body completely froze the moment she realized how close she was to his face and his body.

"Ah, Serena it's you. What time is it?"Satoshi sad as he rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"Noon, I-I t-think."

"Eh?!Noon already?! I sure did slept a lot, huh."

"Y-yeah."

.

.

.

"Ne, ne big brother shouldn't they've already gone like 'Kyaaaaaaa!' and 'Waaaaaaah!' by this point?"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"  
"Waaaaaaah!"

"Eureka! I told you we shouldn't peek at what was going on, it's really impolite!

"Mo, even if you say so you still followed me here, right?Hehe~

"I-I was just trying to stop you!Yeah,yeah that's what I was trying to do!"adjusting his glasses and also his not so convincing voice as he replied to her.

"Yeah,yeah whatever you say~"

The little conflict between the two continued on while they were making their way to their seats.

"U-um sorry that I fell over you, I was just trying to wake you up."

"It's okay, don't worry.I guess I was a little surprised that you didn't turn out to be the food that I was smelling."

"Ah, that reminds me!Come on Satoshi, we missed a lot of this day because of this late wake up,wash your face and let's go get breakfast."

"Right! I'll be there before you know it!"

The breakfast had its usual route : not letting one thing that was on the table go to while Satoshi was digging down the sandwiches he noticed something was ... different.

"Um, Citron did you add something to the sandwiches? They taste different from normal."

"Ah, I didn't make did the whole food that lies before your eyes."

"They don't taste good?"Serena asked with a tinge of let-down in her voice.

"No, no !They're delicious!Maybe even better than Citron's ones."

"R-Really?"

'Yeah!"

"I'm glad."  
The heartwarming and big smile that she gave him, made him stop eating for a moment just to observe her. He didn't really understand how such simple words turned her cheeks so pink, and how her entire body seemed to be emanating so much joy than before...

But he was happy for her nonetheless.

After they would've packed down all of their stuff, they would've resumed their journey in which at this point meant reaching Eisetsu City in order for Satoshi to obtain his eight badge.  
Along the way, they would sure encounter new types of challenges and experiences they can gain, because after all the world is just full of surprises. In their case though, what could a certain honey haired girl and a raven(with a rather green tint) haired boy could possible gain?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**

 **The place where time wasn't able to grasp it**

* * *

 **On the route that leads to the dazzling and icy city a petite river fit into the scenery almost perfectly , no people would ever imagine what could they stumble across it. The appearance of such a clean and, simply put, fresh felling this river gave to you, seemed to follow the route so rigorously, it just couldn't possible began to suddenly part from it, right? And moreover, to actually find something beyond the vast grass and the blue sky that converged the area and made it feel just so... right, it wouldn't pass on everyone's minds, that's for sure. But then again... something was clearly missing.**

* * *

"My big brother , my big brother what am I going to do?

No talents, no looks how am I supposed to find a bride for you?~

Lying that you don't want to know about such things , but still, but still , you peeked with your own two eyes, Haha!~"

The girl's singing was full of cheerfulness (with a hint of 'tease' added to it) ,also pretty loud , despite her stature ,and that would for sure would have attracted someone's attention and curiosity at what was going on, if it wasn't for the no-living-being-is-here vibe the whole landscape was giving off to you.

"Stop it already Eureka!Just how many times are you going to sing it!? Everyone's starting to get irritated by it!"Citron finally said to her, not pleased by the number of times she sang that song and the 'complete' untruthful things she said about him.

"I kinda like it."Satoshi added nonchalantly.

"See big brother~~?"

"Satoshi! Just on whose side are you!? I thought my inventions always amazed you!"

"It's not my fault that the song is catchy, Citron. A good song is a good song."Satoshi explained himself.

"It is pretty catchy."Serena also added.

"Pika pika!"

"WAAH... just what kind of friends and sister are you guys to me?!"struggling himself to retain his 'depression' and 'dramatic tears' that his face acquired from the replies of his friends.

The laughter that his ears embraced, made him feel a little better, self-aware already of the fact that they were just teasing him.

"Hmm, I still don't get a part of the song though..." Satoshi expressing himself so that one of his friends could explain it to him.

"Which part, which part? Eureka asked him, full of curiosity."Ah, don't tell me... you don't know what a bride is?"

"Not that! I haven't been living under a rock until now you know!

"Well... with the person that's on your left right now, I wouldn't disregard it."

"Eureka!"Citron shouted, trying to let her know that he was intruding into their personal space.

"E-Eh?! U-Um I-I..."Serena stuttered as she didn't really know what to make of that remark. Her cheeks were no longer pale, that she knew for sure.

"Eh? What does Serena have to do with this?"

"Mo, just continue what you were trying to say"

"Right! So about the um... part where Citron was peeking at a groom-and-bride like relationship... when did that happen?"

.

.

.

"AAH! LOOK LOOK EVERYONE! IS THAT A NEW POKEMON THAT'S ACROSS THE RIVER?!"

The rushed and desperate voice that came out of Serena's mouth was so obvious, that there couldn't possibly be someo-

"EH?! For real?! Everyone let's go look for it! Satoshi said excitedly as he started to cross the river. His partner on his shoulder couldn't help but sigh.

"Bwahaha. Nice save, future bride~"Eureka's way with words was sure one to envy.

The honey haired girl began to question her physical state, as she crossed the petite river : her body managed to obtain different types of red throughout the day, after all.

"Hmm, I can't see nothing but lots of grass... I wonder where the pokemon could've gone to...?"Satoshi asked, his tone not so full of excitement as before.

"I-I was probably imagining it, sorry Satoshi."As Serena said so, she was hoping that they could resume they're walking, Eisetsu city was still pretty far away, and she didn't want another bother on Satoshi's shoulders. She knew that her Master Class was a special occasion, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. That and his recent fever were enou-

Her trail of thoughts were however interrupted before she could've get a conclusion and a resolve for her problems.

"Oi, Is that the continuation of the river?"Satoshi pointed towards it, his efforts of squinting his eyes after pokemon seemed to finally pay off... somehow.

Citron adjusted his glasses and also squinted his eyes really hard."I think so, perhaps there's a village nearby?"

"Alright then! It's settled, let's go everyone!"

"W-Wait Satoshi! Is that really okay?What about your gym badge...?"Serena asked, not being able to comprehend why he wanted to suddenly change their route, her words trembling a little.

His response was a little delayed...He didn't expect such concern from her for him. Again, he didn't think that much of what he wanted to do... his gym badge wouldn't start to run away from him and his pokemon after. And still, her words made him feel good... somehow.

"It's okay, Serena! Have you already forgotten what I've told you? Nothing's pointless! "

"But.."

"I'm sure will find new battle strategies along the way! A new type of area always helps. Plus, I think everyone wants a rest after all this walking."

"... Alright."Serena gave in, with a small and genuine smile, no match in surpassing his positive view of things.

"Let's go then!"

After they arrived at their destination , their eyes started to lock with what they saw, not fully capable of taking all the landscape on the first try . Their minds just couldn't believe what they saw from afar.

"This is...!"Satoshi began, but couldn't describe exactly what he saw.

After all, the image of a falling village wasn't that easy to put in words.

The village was sustained by a a hill, its houses also had some sort of straight foundation. What impressed them most wasn't exactly how the village displayed before them, but rather how time didn't even dare to approach it: no damages done by storms, fires or heck ,even earthquakes. That's just how exposed to danger the village appeared to be. This type of community couldn't possible exist right? But then again, the contrary could've only be proven by what stands before your own two eyes.

"Woaaahh..It's so pretty! Right Serena?"the little girl asked completely mesmerized and in awe by what she was seeing.

"Mhmm!"Serena nodded in agreement.

Citron however, was more intrigued by other aspects."It sure doesn't look like a nowadays village... I wonder how old its construction is"?

"Well let's not just stand here, let's meet the people there!"

Upon getting closer to the hill, the river was pretty much a 'barrier' for the people who lived there.

By the stream, a middle-aged woman alongside a Nyoromo were washing some clothes in the river. The woman's expression completely changed when she saw the group of people walking (more like running) towards her.

"Ara, ara what do we have here?"

"G-Good afternoon!" Citron said in a hurry after he finally caught up with his friends and his breathing.

"Good afternoon to you all! If I'm not being rude, may I ask just what brings such young people around these places?"The woman asked rather shyly and curious at the same time.

Following their introduction to the lady, Satoshi started to explain simply:

"We just saw the continuation of the river from the route and wanted to see if they were folks around here."

"Ah! What good eye-sight you have...It sure is good to be young."The adult had a little tinge of nostalgia in her last words, but the cheerfulness her expression showed made it unnoticeable by the group of friends.

"Um... we were wondering if we could spend a day or ... two here?"Serena asked looking first at her friends first for approval of the time-range she chose, the group happily nodded in the process, and then returning her gaze to the villager.

"But of course! How could I possibly refuse visitors and such a young couple at that!"the middle aged woman replied happily at which she eyed two particular persons from the group.

.

.

.

"Couple?"Satoshi questioned dumbfounded.

'Didn't couple imply only two people...?In total we are four so why did she said just couple?She misspelled perhaps ...?Or did the lady had eye-sight problems, I mean she doesn't look that old... .Or...'.

If it weren't for Serena's interruption, Satoshi's mind would've sure ceased to function in no time.

"A-a-a-a c-c-c-ou-p-ple?!"Serena also asked, stuttering her words as she said so.

'Where did this lady get an impression like that out of them?! Do we actually look good together?... No that couldn't be. Am I... being that obvious?! But we've only just met her...Waaah-". Her thoughts and her still-in-progress red face were (thankfully) interrupted by the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making an assumption like that! It's just that the two of you were closer to each other and a little apart from these siblings."

"Huh, we are? I didn't really notice. Maybe it's some sort of habit." Satoshi responded while catching a glance of her, a little intrigued by the closeness he appeared to have for his honey-like-haired companion.

"Mhmm." Serena agreed shyly and trying her best to not make eye-contact with either Satoshi or Eureka for pretty obvious reasons. Citron was after all, really questioning the way that his sister was eyeing the two. Her expression did gave a 'she-knows-it-all' vibe though.

"Ah, again how rude of me, my name is Machiko and I officially welcome all of you to our little village! Now let's go shall we?"

After they all successfully crossed the river, their gaze met an old wooden fence that stood between them and the little community that lived here for God knows how many years. As the 'gate' was flung open by Machiko, the amazed looks they were all acquiring were sure motivated.

Because in all honesty, a sight that was full of little children running and laughing alongside their pokemon is one to behold. Add to this the beautifully constructed houses, that seemed straight out stolen from stories, and you sure get yourself a piece of paradise

"Waaaaaah! Look at all these kids! And the pokemon waaaaah !Sooo cuuuute!" Eureka started to run excitedly after a bunch of Flaettes, Purins and Nyoromos in order to snuggle and play with them all.

"Well that was faster than I expected."Citron sighed, knowing that it would be futile to try to stop her.

"Haha, it's alright. There isn't much to show around anyway, she isn't going to miss anything... Ah,come to think of it, I would like to introduce all of you to our village chief since you guys will be staying here for a while. Come now, follow me." Machiko said and began to lead them to the chief's village house.

Following the lady from behind, Satoshi started looking around more, observing how the little wooden houses were scattered all over the place and how, in a way, despite their old appearances, didn't show signs of deteriorating any time soon.

The air he began to inhale more and more was an unusual one for sure, such fresh and reinvigorate breeze was a mine full of gold these days, though he couldn't help but to crave for more. His surroundings made him feel at ease and at the same time full of energy... he had a good felling about this place.

After for who-knows-how-many-times his eyes explored the environment, he rested his look on his female companion, feeling a sudden urge to voice his thoughts to someone.

"I think it'll be fun here."He said positively.

Turning her head towards where the voice was coming from, she responded him with a warm smile, at which his own couldn't help but grow wider.

"Yeah... I think so too."

* * *

A/N: I've decided to go with the japanese name of Snowbelle city ( Eisetsu city), since I've already chosen on the japanese name of the male protagonist so... might as well go full anime-version here lol. And how I am an only jap-dub anime watcher, I can't really get accustomed to the 'Ash' name... it sounds weird to me XD.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^^


End file.
